Bikini Bottom High
Not to be confused with Bikini Bottom High (School). Sorry, this series has ended. So don't make new episodes! Bikini Bottom High is a new spin-off series about SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and their adventures in High School. This show airs on FOX's Sunday Animation Domination. This show is usually rated TV-PG, some episodes are TV-14 due to it's content. This show premiered September 25, 2011. Fox green-lighted the new series for 13 episodes and was impressed by it, so they added 10 episodes, giving the first season a total of 23. 18 of the first seasons episodes aired apart of the first broadcast season, the five left over episodes were added to season two which originally had 19 episodes. A third season was renewed for 20 episodes. Later a final fourth season was renewed with 24 episodes. The show ended on May 17, 2015 with the 45 minute special Graduation episode. The show was popular to earn a spin-off series. Sign Ups Add your name here if you want to work for this show *Jon23812 (Creator, Excitive Producer, Writer, Editor) *Rusty392 (Writer) *Spongeyfan77 (Editor,Writer) *IHeartSpongeBob (Editor) *Aparnaa (Editor, Writer in Graduation) *SpongeTechX (Writer) *Dillon9988 (Writer, Editor) *nintengirl64(Animator, Creative Writer) *RamDarre (Writer) *TheSethMovieChannel (Director) *Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold (Writer) Rules *No removing episodes you didn't create *All episodes air on Sundays. *Put the date and your name next to the episode's title. *Have fun Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Veronica *Dionna Fishson *Eugene H. Krabs (Math Teacher) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Science Teacher) *Mrs. Puff (Boating Ed. Instructor) *Mr. Flounder (Principal) *Briana *Chanel *Ferguson Star (The gym teacher) *Aaliyah Williams Series Overview Episodes Season 1 *This season consists of 18 episodes *This season premiered September 25, 2011 and ended on May 20, 2012 1. The First Day of High School - September 25, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward start High School and they meet new friends (like Aaliyah), and some enemies (like Squilliam). (TV-PG-D) (7.442 million viewers) 2. Fight - October 2, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob annoys the school bully and wants to fight SpongeBob after school. SpongeBob doesn't want to fight so he tries to hide from the bully. Can he avoid him? (TV-PG-DV) (6.69 million viewers) 3. Halloween Terror - October 30, 2011 - Jon23812, Aparnaa It was Halloween, and Bikini Bottom High hosts a Halloween Party at their school on the night. During the party, the lights went off, and the fake monsters come to life. They attack the attendees and spits out red goo (blood) on them, but SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy manage to escape as the whole school is destroyed. SpongeBob and Patrick then finds some Halloween Goo Reverser Bubble, and remembers the time when they used the bubbles to help trap the bully. They tried to use it, but it fails as the monsters pop it. Then, the monsters gets Sandy to hand in the bubble soap, but when they tried to open it, it was revealed that Sandy puts the TNT in it. The monsters then explode, which the red goo covers them and the Bikini Bottom. However, the people love to have the red thing on them as their new costume, so the principal decided to use the goo as the whole Halloween party. The episode ends with SpongeBob saying to Patrick that red goo or any other bad thing can make up your mind, which Sandy gets confused about the saying. (TV-14-V) (8.05 million viewers) Note: ''' * This episode is non-canon. * The ending is similar to the real SpongeBob episode. But the fan wiki does not own the real show. '''4. First Exam - November 6, 2011 - Ponyo Fan SpongeBob can't study for the first exam because of his friends bothering him. Can he tell them nicely to go away? (TV-PG) (4.256 million viewers) 5. School Dance - November 13, 2011 - Jon23812 There is a school dance at Bikini Bottom High. SpongeBob, Patrick and a few others don't like it, so they make an anti-dance. (TV-PG-D) (6.224 million viewers) 6. Overnight Detention - November 20, 2011 - Jon23812, Aparnaa The 9th Graders must complete a 10 page essay for ALL of their classes. SpongeBob & Patrick decided to divide up the work, and copy the others. Squidward was tired of this. So he telled the teacher, but the teacher thinks he was also copying the work (plagiarism), so he gets sent to overnight detention, with the morons (SpongeBob and Patrick), until they apologize to the teacher and the students. Squidward gets furious about staying in school for no reason, but SpongeBob and Patrick doesn't care, as they were together. Soon, Squidward tells them that if they can get out of here, they won't have to stare at the books again, and they finally listens to him. That night, the three put on their ski masks and tries to get out, but everything was locked securely. The next day, SpongeBob and Patrick were glad that they can go back, and apologizes to the teacher for doing everything that they were not supposed to do. However, Squidward gets angry to him that they make him stay with the two barnacles at overnight detention, so he gets a week of detention with the barnacles so that he can learn his lesson, much to Squidward's dismay and SpongeBob and Patrick's delight. (TV-PG-DLV) (5.19 million viewers) 7. The Computer Takeover- November 27, 2011 - Jon23812, Aparnaa This is an special episode. The special starts with the whole class (minus SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward) bored of doing a lot of work. At lunchtime, they were sitting together at the table talking about how boring this school was because it does not have interesting new things to do. When they say they need to have an interesting thing with some icons that has shortcuts, Sandy has an idea! She suggests that the school would be more efficient if they had computer labs, so that they will finish all of the works! She then tells the principal, but he says that they don't have enough money in the budget to make a computer lab because of the expensive stuff. Sandy then thinks of another way of doing this; She creates her own computers, making a whole group of computers. Now the school have a lab! Later that day, Sandy demonstrates the students about how to use a computer and how it helps with their work. Soon, everyone started using computers, even the teachers are, much to the principal's dismay. He became angered about using hacking systems, and wanted revenge! Suddenly, he had an idea! He will add an evil button to the keyboard so that it will get kids to stop liking computers forever! The day after Sandy demonstrates the computers, the computer lab teacher was telling the kids to open up word, but then she pressed the button! The main computer malfunctioned and begins talking that he wants to take over the school. Joined by other computers, he grows robot hands and legs. He started destroying the school to pixels! The students in this class, including Sandy, ran as fast as possible until they came to an attic and hide in, making the evil computer missing them. Two days later, they were wearing beards and they should stop the main computer right now, which they did! Sandy promised to never use computers again, and the special ends with the school destroyed and the principal confused that they were wearing beards.(TV-PG-DV) (9.236 million viewers) Notes: * This is the first episode where SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward do not appear because they were sent to detention for the whole week. Although, SpongeBob has been mentioned one time(It was the picture on student in the computer's login screen). * It is unknown how Bikini Bottom High was back to normal for the next episode. * The beards Sandy and the students were wearing was the gray fur from the attic. * This is the only episode to have the biggest plot. 8. Clubs - December 4, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick must sign up for a school club. None of the clubs interest them so they start their own club called The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Fan Club. Only 3 people join their club, the rule is that at least 22 people must join the club or else it gets banned. So SpongeBob and Patrick try to promote their club so more people can join. (TV-PG-D) (8.420 million viewers) 9. Deck the Halls - December 11, 2011 - Jon23812 Sandy caught laryngitis and her throat needs to be taken care of, however, for a Christmas prank every bully in school is decking people in the necks. Sandy must go through 7 hours of school without getting decked, or her voice will be gone forever. Meanwhile, SpongeBob has to give a secret Santa present to Patrick, but he doesn't know what to get him. (TV-14-DV) (5.992 million viewers) 10. Electives - March 11, 2012 - Jon23812 The 5 students are choosing different classes. SpongeBob and Patrick want to take sculptering, and Sandy and Aaliyah wants to take AP Science. But, Squidward can't decide if he wants to take an Art class or a Band class since he likes them. (TV-PG-D) (4.562 million viewers) 11. Squilliam Fancyson - March 18, 2012 - Jon23812 Squidward wants to be the top student in his band class, but Squilliam is taking his spot. Squidward must sabotage Squilliam. (TV-PG-LV) (4.993 million viewers) 12. April Fools - April 1, 2012 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick play April Fools pranks on each other and other student. One of their pranks go too far, and now they might be expelled. (TV-14-V) (5.456 million viewers) 13. 35 Hours - April 15, 2012 - Jon23812 There is a big party at Squilliam's house, and SpongeBob and Patrick want to be invited, even Aaliyah. They have to wait 5 days (35 school hours) for Squilliam to give to announcement on who's invited. (TV-14-DS) (4.692 million viewers) 14. Green Week - April 22, 2012 - Jon23812 The Bikini Bottom is a dump, and Sandy wants to encourage the students to help recycle, and not litter. However, not everyone wants to do this. She goes to the Mayor of the Bikini Bottom about this, and he agrees, and makes a new law saying whoever doesn't recycle, will be expelled. Everyone is mad at Sandy, and they send her death threats, and even try to kill her. Sandy uses her time machine to reverse time, so that her life will no longer be in danger. (TV-14-DLV) (12.79 million viewers) 15. There's No Place Like School - May 6, 2012 - Jon23812 Patrick is sick of school, and decides to drop out. Later he has a dream of how his life would be like, if he were to drop out forever. Patrick then decided to go back to school. (TV-PG-D) (5.00 million viewers) 16. School Lunches - May 13, 2012 - Jon23812 Sandy thinks the lunches in school aren't healthy. She comes up with a solution and inserts it into the school lunches to make them healthier, everyone loves them. During the week, the entire student body start getting really fat. Sandy finds out her solution has a side effect. She needs to find an antidote or the students will explode. (TV-14-V) (4.996 million viewers) 17. Finals - May 20, 2012 - Jon28312 The 9th graders take finals. But, Sandy thinks it's too easy. So she decided to take the harder one. (TV-PG-D) (6.152 million viewers) Season Two *Season two consists of 24 episodes. *Season two started September 30, 2012 and will end on May 19, 2013 1. The Wrestling Team -''' '''September 30, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 SpongeBob and Patrick attend the Wrestling Team and find out they have to face the School Bully and the bully threats him! They must get prepared before they are squashed! (TV-PG-DV) (5.155 million viewers) 2. 'Happy Halloween! - October 7, 2012 - Spongeyfan77' A ghost have been haunting Bikini Bottom High! Making books fly everywhere, mysterious Fs, moving food, doors opening and weird sounds! The Principal has even got injured by a doll! Chucky? Now SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy must stop it before Halloween is in Bikini Bottom High forever! (TV-14-DV) (7.897 million viewers) Note: '''Like the previous Halloween special, Halloween Party, it is non-canon. '''3. 'The Mean Substitute - October 14, 2012 - Spongeyfan77' The 9th and 10th Grade Teachers are in a 4 day meeting! The math substitute is acting by mean giving everyone detention (including Patrick), for no reason letting students (including SpongeBob) hold bladder for a long time and giving out tons of homework, and giving Fs for no reason (including Sandy). They later find out that the substitute is a criminal and they must stop him! (TV-PG-DL) (4.997 million viewers) 4. Math Uniform - October 21, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 Mr. Krabs tells his math class that they will be having Math Uniforms and it cost $30. SpongeBob is worried because if he doesn't bring his Math Uniform he will get 0s and detention everyday! What will SpongeBob do? He's suffureing, because of lack of money! (TV-PG-D) (4.787 million viewers) 5. Gross - November 4, 2012 - Jon23812 The school decides to serve nasty food. Sandy starts a petition to bring back tasty food. (TV-PG-DL) (6.325 million viewers) 6. The Concert - November 11, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 The Principle says all 10th or 9th Graders (whatever Grade they are in) must play an instrument. Squidward is very Excited but others..... Nope. But Squillam is patricipating too! And its too late! No Squidward has to deal with it. (TV-PG-D) (5.678 million viewers) 7. Vending and Vending - November 18, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 The School has now had a vending machine in the cafeteria! Because the School was a bit too poor to buy snacks. But everyone loves it! Now no one is buying lunch, so Sandy must stop this! (TV-14-D) (4.999 million viewers) Note: '''Even though Sandy may be stopped, the vending machines still remain. '''8. Skipped and Busted- November 25, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 Sandy has been sent to 12th grade as she got all As on her tests and she enjoys being a senior! But Sandy misses her friends and is getting bullied and attempt hits.......... (TV-PG-DLV) (6.455 million viewers) 9. Christmas in Bikini Bottom High - December 2, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 Bikini Bottom High is Celebrating Christmas! and are giving away presents! Everyone has gotten a present but Squidward! Poor Squidward! SpongeBob wants to cheer his friend up. (TV-PG) (8.104 million viewers) 10.Popularity List - December 9, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 There is now a popularity list in Bikini Bottom High School! List #Squillam Fancyson #SpongeBob Squarepants #Leroy Fishkins #Patrick Star #Aaliyah Willams #Derrin Fishson #Sandy Cheeks #Sarah Lithtfish #Leo Duffus #Squidward Tentacles Squidward is in the bottom of the chain! He must get to number 1 or atleast higher than Squillam! (TV-PG-DL) (7.678 million viewers) 11.New Sponge in Town! - January 6, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Derrick Spongeson (Nicknamed Coolbob Awesomepants) is a new student in Bikini Bottom High and he's very popular and makes new friends with Squillam Fancyson! SpongeBob is very jealous but than remembers....... he was in his class in Bikini Bottom Academy! (Middle School) SpongeBob and Squidward must stop them! (TV-14-DLS) (8.000 Million Viewers) 12.Report Card Grades - January 13, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Patrick has recived all Fs and Low Ds and must get his grades Higher! (TV-PG-D) (6.000 million viewers) 13. Parent Teacher Conference - January 27, 2013 - Jon23812 SpongeBob's history teacher failed him, and SpongeBob doesn't want his parents to know. He tries everything to make sure his parents don't meet with his History teacher. (TV-PG-D) (5.624 million viewers) 14. Valentine Day's Dance - February 10, 2013 - Jon23812 Valentine's Day is near and everyone is getting dates. Patrick is the only one left without a date. Patrick needs to find someone to take to the dance. (TV-14-L) (4.592 million viewers) Note: Veronica (Patrick's girlfriend) is now a main chatacter. 15. Fail and Stupid Star - February 24, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 As said by his Reading Teacher, Patrick will be held back to the 8th grade and will be going back to Bikini Bottom Academy if he gets lower than a C- in the next test. Patrick must study hard for his next test and ATLEAST get a C-! (TV-PG-DL) (5.565 million viewers) Note:'''This is simular to the episode "Fail Fish" in Fish Hooks. '''16.Happy St Patrick's Day! - March 17, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 It is St Patrick's Day and Patrick thinks the day belongs to him. Patrick becomes the Student President of the Month and Veronica is the Vice Student President! But, things go chaos! (TV-PG-DLSV) (6.135 million viewers) Turtlewoods High School vs Bikini Bottom High (Rare Mini-Season: Spirit Week) Note: All of the episodes in the mini season, are 45 minute specials 17. Spirit Week: Big Rivalry - March 24th, 2013- Aparnaa During Bikini Bottom High's Spirit Week, the principal saw that a new school called "Turtlewoods High School" was getting more popular stuff than his school, so he sended Sandy and SpongeBob to the school to review what is going on. They are both disguised as turtles, as only turtles are allowed in this school. When they got there, they looked everywhere, and everything was famous stuff. SpongeBob wonders if they can grab the famous stuff. Soon, the turtle students were very furious, and they took off Sandy and SpongeBob's disguises, revealing their identify. After the chase, the turtles of Turtlewoods High School are bullying the students in Bikini Bottom High School, and rivalry starts, much to the principal's dismay, and Sandy was tired of this. Later, the gym teacher Ferguson Star tells both of the schools that they are going to have a school battle, to see who is better at. Who will win this school spirit week? (TV-14-DLV) (20.546 million viewers) 18. Boxing Sponge - April 7th, 2013 - Spongeyfan77, Aparnaa. The first object was the Boxing Match, and Turtleson challenges SpongeBob into a match! SpongeBob doesn't want to do this, but his friends tells him that he can do it, as he won't be hurt because of his sponginess. The day before the match, SpongeBob practices it so that he won't get nervous! Will he get it right, during the match? (TV-14-DLV) (18.154 million viewers) 19. The Volleyball Cheer - April 9th, 2013 - Spongeyfan77, Aparnaa The second object will be the girls volleyball team match, and the Female Turtles challenge the girls cheerleading team to cheerlead the girls, because they thought cheerleading will help all of the sport problems after all. Veronica must work hard, but the Turtles (Both Male and Female) are pretty good cheerleaders. It's up to the main character students, including Patrick (only for Veronica), to help her and the Cheerleading Team to practice better than the Turtles, so that the Volleyball & the Cheerleading Team will win TONIGHT! Meanwhile, Squillam and CoolBob tries to get the Turtle's Volleyball team to work overtime so that they can win the match, but will it help? Who will win it? (TV-14-DLV) (18.344 million viewers) Note:'This is a Spoof of both the Fish Hooks Chearleading Concert and Bring it On! Also, CoolBob and Squillam had been on the Turtle Side. Maybe it is because they are the only ones who did not get teased, but they did not appear in the "Big Rivalry" episode. '''Songs Used:'Rihanna (We Found love) (Bikini Bottom High Song) Final:Party Rock '''20. Science "Fair" Project Turnover - April 11th, 2013 - Spongeyfan77, Aparnaa The finals are almost there! Just one more event, the Science Experiment. Sandy challenges Turtothy to an event because she thinks that she can do this whole thing in great order. But, Turtothy is also an great scientist, much to her dismay. Now, Sandy must face for this challenge of smart or dumb scientist, to see if it was the truth. What is the TRUTH of this?! (TV-14-D) (17.985 million viewers) 21. Finals - April 14th, 2013 - Aparnaa For the two schools, they were going to be challenged on the final SINGOVER, and MUSIC! SpongeBob thinks that Squidward can do this in the instrument section against MusicT, but Squidward says "Go away, you can do this". Now SpongeBob is worried, because he is not the best player in this school! Meanwhile, TurSara is the greatest singer in the whole world, but Veronica is challenging for it because she is the greatest singer in this school! Will the FINAL trophy goes to Bikini Bottom High? Can the Turtles catch its first gold trophy?! IT'S ALL IN THE FINALS EPISODE!!!!!!!! (TV-14-DL) (24.467 million viewers) 22.Meet Dionna Fishson - May 5, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Dionna Fishson is a new fish in Bikini Bottom High! and Squidward remembered her in Loch Bikini Bottom Academy. SpongeBob and Squidward had a crush on her and now they aren't focusing on their work....... (TV-PG-D) (7.034 million viewers) 23. Sophmore Paper - May 12, 2013 - Jon23812 SpongeBob must write a sophmore paper which is due in three days. He has trouble writing it so he pays someone to do it for him. The teacher later finds out that SpongeBob didn't write that paper, so she expells him. SpongeBob needs to find a way to get unexpelled. (TV-PG-LV) (6.789 million viewers) 24. The SuperHero Failure- May 19, 2013 - Jon23812 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy come to Bikini Bottom High to check out SpongeBob and Patrick's fan club. They don't like it and ask the Principal to shut down the club. SpongeBob and Patrick must change Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's decision, or they are doomed! (TV-PG-DLV) (8.901 million viewers) Season Three *Season three will consist of 20 episodes *Season started September 29, 2013 and will end May 18, 2014 1. Mr. Flounder's New Rule - September 29, 2013 - Jon23812 It's a new year at Bikini Bottom High, and Mr. Flounder places a new rule. Juniors need to get a job, and work for 10 months in order to become a Senior. The guys need to find jobs. (TV-PG-DL) (7.673 million viewers) Note: 'SpongeBob works at the ''Greasy Grillers, Patrick works at an amusement park as a ticket guy, Sandy works for Mr Plankton, Squidward is a prop master for a theater, and Veronica works at a hair salon. ''2. Sandy gets an F - October '6, 2013 - Spongeyfan77' For first time ever Sandy gets a 59%, an F! She has never got an F before! Sandy yells at the teacher, gets put out from GT, and she got suspended for this. Now Sandy must get away from suspended and not let her parents know she got an F before she gets dropped out of Bikini Bottom High! (TV-14-DL) (6.676 million viewers) 3.Scary Movie - October 13, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 SpongeBob and Patrick watch a scary movie and now are still thinking about it. (TV-PG-DLV) (5.978 million viewers) Note:'''This is not a Halloween Special '''4. I Killed The Class Pet - October 20, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 SpongeBob accidently stabs the class pet Galpacos Giant Tortoise in Science class and SpongeBob doesn't feel ashamed! Weird huh? SpongeBob secretly hates tortoises and SpongeBob might get suspended and even expelled! But theres one thing thats likely he will have Animal Control! (TV-14-V) (8.506 million viewers) Note: '''It is also known as Classroom Pet Killer. '''5.Trick or Treat? (Halloween Special) - October 27, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys go out trick or treat and they got kidnapped inside a haunted house! They must get out before its too late! (TV-PG-DLV) (8.767 million viewers) 6. Jealously! - November 3, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys attend cooking class and here are the grades for their first food.. SpongeBob: A+ Patrick: B (Surprisely) Squidward: A- Dionna: A Sandy: A Veronica: B+ Squidward is very jealous and wants to kidnap SpongeBob but instead he switches names on his test............... (TV-PG-D) (7.452 million viewers) 7. Sports Team- November 10, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Today in Gym Class, the gym teacher says for the 85 min of class, the students will be playing some sports suggested by classmates. Sports the students will be playing: *Football *Soccer *Basketball *Baseball *Hockey *Jellyfishing SpongeBob and Patrick aren't very athletic. Most of the other boy fishes make fun of them. Even one of them hit them (SpongeBob gets hit in Basketball, Patrick gets hit in Jellyfishing)! Will they get it right and win the sports? (TV-PG-DLV) (7.065 million viewers) Quotes 1 Ferguson: Ok, guys get ready "Blows Whistle" Jordan: Get the ball Maurice! "Throws Ball" Maurice:"Snickers" Get it SpongeBob! "Throws ball" SpongeBob: I got it I got..."Hits face" OWWW!!!!!!! Pickleberry Tartasauce. Maurice: I knew it. Sandy: Shut up Maurice Maurice: "Hits Sandy" Sandy: Whatever. Quotes 2 Ferguson:Baseball "Blows Whistle" Patrick:I'm Ready I'm Ready! Squilliam:"Throws ball" Patrick: "Slices Ball" OWWWW! That hurts! "The ball splits and one part was flying towards Squilliam" Squilliam: HA! You don't even know how to do this! "Gets hit by ball" Squidward:"Bursts out Laughing" Yes! Victory is... "Gets hit by another part of the ball and falls to the ground" Patrick: Oops. Note:'''Part of it was similar to the Hey Arnold Episode. '''8. Thanksgiving Feast - November 17, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys have a thanksgiving lunch and a thanksgiving play. SpongeBob went chaos and accidently trips on the play. Everyone laughs at him, and SpongeBob runs away from the Thanksgiving Party. SpongeBob remembers one time he, as the kid fell and everyone laughs at him. Then, he finds a golden time machine... (TV-PG-DLV) (7.974 million viewers) Note:'''This episode is non-canon. '''9. Senior Slaves - November 24, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys find out that the Seniors are making the juniors bow down to them and Sandy doesn't like this... (TV-PG-LV) (6.353 million viewers) 10. B.B.S.A - December 1, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys will have a big test called B.B.S.A (Bikini Bottom School Asessment) Flounder says that if they don't get a 80% or Higher they will be held back. So SpongeBob studies every single day just so he will at least get a B-! (TV-PG-D) (8.345 million viewers) 11. Christmas Decorations - 'December 8, 2013 - Spongeyfan77' The Principal says that to celebrate Christmas they will be decorating. But SpongeBob has his own independent Ideas, Meanwhile Squidward tries to get a higher grade in Band class so he will play the solo instead of Squilliam. (TV-PG-D) (6.976 million viewers) 12. 2014 - January 5, 2014 - SpongeTechX The guys celebrate the New Year and a real bummer goes on. They read the newspaper and find out that the title says: "New Year Is Pointless! All people who celebrate it will be considered as idiots.". The guys decide to celebrate New Year anyway, and not care what anyone says about them. But after hours of people yelling out to them, "IDIOTS!", they get sick and tired of it, and decide to put a protest to cancel new year celebration for the whole Pacific Ocean, FOREVER. (TV-PG) (9.926 million viewers) 13. Battle of the Brains '''- '''January 12, 2014 - Dillon9988 Could it be... someones actually smarter than Sandy. Sandy will do whatever it takes to "outsmart" the new fish in town, Briana, but is everything as it seems? (TV-PG) (9.987 million viewers) Quotes: Briana: Just face it Sandy, someone is actually smarter than you! Sandy: Prove it! Briana: Ok. Who here has 101% in every class? Mua. Sandy: Is that even possible. Briana: Ofcourse it is. Why would I have it if it didn't exist? (Walks away) Sandy: Something smells fishy. Patrick: Oh, that's just me. 14. Absent-Minded - February 9, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX ''(45 MINUTE SPECIAL)'' SpongeBob is trying to think of a valentine for Sandy, but he has no ideas at all. He asks Patrick for an idea, but Patrick is obviously not smart enough to come up with something. So, SpongeBob decides that he can either ruin Sandy's date with SpongeBob, or come up with the best idea ever. And still 4 days later on Valentine's Day, SpongeBob hasn't written A SINGLE DOT on his valentine yet. He has to get his valentine written before the prom begins, otherwise he thinks Sandy will brake up with SpongeBob. Finally, at 6 pm the prom starts, and SpongeBob still hasn't written anything yet. Then, Sandy comes in SpongeBob's house and tells him it's time for the prom and his valentine better be ready, so then SpongeBob says, "I'm so sorry, but I haven't written ANYTHING! *shows valentine*" Sandy laughs and says, "SpongeBob, I don't NEED a valentine, I just need you. *smiles*" SpongeBob then learns that writing a valentine isn't important, it's just the whole day of Valentine's Day. (TV-PG) (11.186 million viewers) 15. Party Rock Earworm - March 9, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX SpongeBob and Patrick find out that 3 years ago in 2011, Party Rock Anthem was made, and they decide to check it out. They dance to it the first time they hear it and they love it. But then, they get addicted to dancing to it and sometimes listen to it on the speakers full blast, and even sometimes Squidward calls the cops for a noise complaint. SpongeBob and Patrick can't stop singing and dancing to it, so they call the doctor for help. The doctor finds out that it would be a stupid idea to get that "awesome" song out of someone's head. SpongeBob and Patrick call Sandy instead, and she creates the most catchy country music ever, which gets rid of the earworm. SpongeBob and Patrick agree to never listen to that song again. (NOTE: THIS EPISODE IS ALIKE TO THE REGULAR SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS EPISODE, EARWORM. THIS EPISODE IS NOT AFILIATED WITH THE EPISODE, THOUGH. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS FAN WIKI DOES NOT OWN SPONGEBOB OR ANY RIGHTS TO IT.) (TV-PG) (17.089 million viewers (Whoa, that's a LOT.)) 16. Girls's Restroom List Part 1:Patrick cute? - March 16, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 Dionna,Chanel,Briana,Veronica and Sandy never told the secret in the Girl's Bathroom list. As there's a list of the girls who were kissed and The cute boys. And for a unknown reason Patrick is on the cute list. Who put Patrick on the list and will the boys know? (TV-PG-D) (13.043 million viewers (Mainly because of teens)) Notes:'''This was orginally going to only have 8.003 million viewers but teens boosted it up. The Sexual Situations is in TV-G level. '''17. Girls' Restroom List Part 2:Chanel Kissed - March 23, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 Chanel just got kissed by Adam Mirefish the cutest fish (to the girls), and her name gets put on the board! Chanel doesn't want the boys to know. Meanwhile, SpongeBob was going to the boys bathroom, but he gets knocked into the Girls room by Flatts and Maurice puts his name into the Epic Fail Board. SpongeBob wants to get his name off! (TV-PG) (16.053 million viewers) (Due to Teens) 18. Science Project - April 6, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 Plankton anounces that the guys have to do science projects that are due in a week. The only one in the class that's ready is Sandy. The guys beg Sandy to help her. (TV-PG-DL) (8.535 million viewers) 19. Junior Prom - May 4, 2014 - Jon23812 The school has a junior prom, however Squidward is not invited. He attempts to sneak in, but gets thrown out every time. Meanwhile, Veronica wants to make sure she wins Junior Prom Queen (TV-14-LV) (7.891 million viewers) 20. Summer Vacation - May 18, 2014 - Jon23812 Squidward goes on summer vacation to get a break from SpongeBob and Patrick, but SpongeBob and Patrick were hiding in his suitcase to surprise him. (TV-PG-L) (6.924 million viewers) Season Four *Season four will contain 24 episodes *The final season began September 28, 2014, and ended May 17, 2015. 1. Patrick Gets Held Back - September 28, 2014 - Jon23812 Patrick didn't do his ten months of work, so he is held back a year. Patrick needs to complete three more months to become a Senior. (TV-PG-D) ( 5.119 million viewers) Note: '''Patrick becomes a Senior in January. '''2. S.A.T. - October 5, 2014 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, Veronica, Briana, and Chanel take the S.A.T exam. (TV-PG-D) (6.424 million viewers) 3. Suspended for fun? - October 12, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 Patrick sees the School Bully get suspended for leaving the classroom and hitting people for basically no reason. Patrick thinks suspended is good so he decides he wants to get suspended. Meanwhile, Squidward must reads his project to the school in the concert room and Squidward is nervous. (TV-PG-LV) (7.546 million viewers) 4. 'Candyland? - October 19, 2014 - Spongeyfan77, Aparnaa' Maurice tells the guys that there will be a Candyplace with lots of candy tonight. There's even a poster on the Bikini Bottom High Hallway. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and most of the high school students go (except for Coolbob and Aaliyah). Actually, the whole time it was a house that was haunted and scary things start to happen. Ghost, monsters, vampires. Everyone wants to leave! But Patrick thinks there's candy somewhere... Meanwhile, Coolbob and Aaliyah heard a scream. It is now up to the two to save them from the haunted house!(TV-PG-V) (8.976 million viewers) Note: '''Unfortunately The Bully and Maurice tricked them the whole time. So Billy tied them up and they had a nice Halloween party. '''5. Class President - November 2, 2014 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Sandy both run for Class President. Their competition gets the better of them and they start making fun of them in campaign posters. (TV-14-DL) ( 6.258 million viewers) 6. The 13 words of suspention! - November 9, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 The guys are reading there "Backup" books And the guys find out that fish that previously holded the book put swear words in it! And SpongeBob says one of them! Oops! Flounder suspends SpongeBob for 2 days. Flounder makes sure that SpongeBob or no one NEVER says it EVER again! (TV-14-DL) (6.867 million viewers) 7. Lost Part 1 - November 16, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 It is dismissal time and it is time for the students to get in the bus. SpongeBob was to busy laughing at Patrick that both got into the wrong bus. As they got into bus 7737 U. SpongeBob and Chanel ride 6342 D, Patrick 6354 Q. Squidward rides 6354 Q, Sandy rides 3635 H and Veronica rides 3636 J. SpongeBob and Patrick get scared in the woods alone. So SpongeBob and Patrick must find a way to survive in the woods alone as they don't have cellphones. (TV-PG-DV) (6.314 million viewers) Note:'''It is unknown how SpongeBob and Patrick got into the woods. '''8. A Tale Of A Completely Ruined Feast - November 23, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX The guys decide to go extreme on Thanksgiving by preparing 5 turkeys, 3 sets of green bean casserole, and 2 large pumpkin pies. This is awesome for Patrick, since he is overweight. But the guys have to prepare the food 4 days early from Thanksgiving because they have so much food to cook. When the food is ready 4 days later on Thanksgiving, it turns out that the food was burnt and Thanksgiving is pretty much ruined. The lesson: Never cook too much food for Thanksgiving, otherwise your food is pretty much doomed. (TV-PG) (5.942 million viewers) 9. Welcome To Advanced Class, The Place Of Doom - November 30, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX Since Sandy is so smart, she is informed from the teachers that she will be staying in school for the whole Summer for advanced class so she can be way smarter. She definitely doesn't want this to happen, so she acts as if she is dumber to get out of this situation. But, the teachers just won't buy it. What will Sandy do?! (TV-PG) (11.006 million viewers) 10. Just Overwhelming - December 14, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX The teachers inform the students that they will be taking 30 page-long tests everyday for the rest of the school year starting the next day, but SpongeBob and Squidward decide to put a stop to this somehow. Can they get rid of this new, horrible, and overwhelming school rule? (TV-PG) (7.535 million viewers) 11. Lost Part 2 - December 21, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 The day continues in the wood with SpongeBob and Patrick. Lost,Alone. The guys have ripped clothes from being out so long alone. The guys notice a great grizzly sea-bear. The sea bear attempts to attack SpongeBob. SpongeBob becomes scared. The Sea-Bear charges. Patrick saves SpongeBob's Life. The Sea-Bear Scarely swims away. Patrick's Parents come and take the guys home. (TV-PG-V) (7.636 million viewers) 12. Patrick Moves Up - January 11, 2015 - Jon23812 Patrick has finished his hours and now he becomes a Senior. Now Patrick needs to catch up with the other so he can graduate by the end of the year. Meanwhile Plankton is up to something sneaky. (TV-PG) (6.002 million viewers) 13. The Middle Of The Year - February 1, 2015 - Written by SpongeTechX The middle of the year comes, and the guys, Sandy, and the rest of the class have to take their exams for all high school subjects. It turns out Patrick gets an A on it, but SpongeBob gets a B-. Could this mean Patrick is getting smarter than SpongeBob actually? (TV-PG) (9.737 million viewers) 14. Mispelling Disaster - February 15, 2015 - Written by SpongeTechX The guys take a quick reading quiz on Friday, and on Wednesday they get their grade results. Squidwards gets a D+, SpongeBob gets a C-, and Patrick gets a D. Why could this be? Why would their grades be so low? It's not because of how well they did, it's because of bad spelling. If they spelled everything right, they would've all gotten atleast a B+ to an A+. The teachers force Squidward, Patrick, and SpongeBob to take spelling classes now. (TV-PG-V) (7.117 million viewers) 15. The Test Of The Year- March 1, 2015, 2015- Written by RamDarre Patrick, SpongeBob and Squidward forget to study for the Test Of The Year. It comes out with disasterous results. Patrick has 4 right, 647 wrong. SpongeBob 201 right, 450 wrong and Squidward 2 right, 645 wrong. Will they have to change the grade or possibly fail? (TV-PG) (11.84 million viewers) 16. Substitute Teacher- March 8, 2015- Written by RamDarre There is a substitute teacher and SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward have a substitute teacher and wreck havoc when the teacher is in the bathroom. Then a kid brushes paint on the whiteboard saying "SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward was here." But if they get 1 more detention they are suspended! (TV-PG) (8.246 million viewers) 17. Pranks- March 15, 2015- Written by RamDarre SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy do pranks including: SpongeBob- Ejecting Mr.Flounder out of his chair. Squidward- Prankcalling Mrs.Puff and playing his clarinet into it. Sandy- Putting a mentos in Planktons soda. Patrick- Hitting the fire alarm at lunch. But then they are caught and suspended! What will they do? (TV-PG-V) (13.45 Million viewers) Because everyone likes pranks. 18. Algebra 3- March 22, 2015- Written by RamDarre To pass math Patrick has to pass Algebra 3 which will be difficult. His helpers to pass: SpongeBob, Squidward, and Sandy. Will he pass? (TV-PG) (5.784 million viewers) Note: Algebra 3 is the lowest level. 19. Bathroom TOKENS?- March 29, 2015- Written by RamDarre Now you can only use the bathroom once during class a month. Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, and SpongeBob REALLY have to go and they are doing an experiment of water in science and no one has passes left. What will happen? (TV-PG) (8.764 million viewers) 20. Gas - April 5, 2015 - Jon23812 Poisonous gas has erupted from the basement. Students have to evacuate the building and school will be put off. It was Plankton who started the gas so he could work on something big. (TV-14-LV) (5.424 million viewers) 21. Studying - April 12, 2015 - Jon23812 Since school is out until further notice, Sandy takes this as an opportunity to study with Patrick so he can pass the year. (TV-PG-D) (4.118 million viewers) 22. Disaster at Prom - April 26, 2015 - Jon23812 School is back in session. The senior prom is soon and everyone goes there with their dates and have a good time. During the prom Jellyfish start coming in and sucking the brains of the students. This is Plankton's plot to put the school out of business. Since Sandy wear's a helmet, her brain can't be sucked out and she stops Plankton plot, and Plankton gets fired. (TV-14-DLSV) (7.824 million viewers) 23. Final Exams - May 10, 2015 - Jon23812 Finals are almost here. Patrick fears that he might fail and repeat senior year so he runs away the day before the test. SpongeBob later finds him and tells Patrick that he doesn't have to worry. Patrick returns to school and takes the test and passes. (TV-PG-L) (6.245 million viewers) 24. Graduation - May 17, 2015 - Jon23812, Aparnaa In their last day of being in Bikini Bottom High School, Mr. Flounder says that the students will be graduating high school and they are going to Bikini Bottom University. However, Squiliam said to Mr. Flounder that Squidward had failed the final exam. (He puts an F on his exam) He made fun of Squidward for not graduating. Meanwhile, Plankton sneaked in to the school and took all of the graduation stuff. Now it's up to SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward to defeat Plankton once again so that the senior class can graduate and will be ready for college! (TV-PG-D) (10.452 million viewers) Quotes: Quote 1: Plankton: Finally, I got the chance! I will steal all of the graduation stuff so that they won't graduate! "evil laughter" "sneaks in to the graduation room" There's no one here, so I won't get fired this time. "grabs all graduation stuff " HA! Now they will not graduate, ever! Karen, take the stuff and leave it in my house! Karen: Why? Plankton: You told me we will be doing Plan C! We are making a graduation poster. Karen: Stop it! Don't you got fired from school? Plankton: Yeah. Karen: Then why are you breaking in to school? I'm out of here and I'm not taking any stuff! "walks away" And don't come back until you've learned your lesson! Plankton: That's it. I'm doing Plan C by myself! Quote 2: Coming Soon... Trivia *This is The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions first show for a non-Viacom owned channel. *The series premiere drew 7.442 million viewers, making it the third highest rated show on FOX's Sunday Night line-up behind The Simpsons and Family Guy. *On March 9, 2014, the "Party Rock Earworm" episode aired and the series claimed it to be the most popular episode with 17 million viewers, mostly because it relates to Party Rock Anthem, which is extremely well-known. *The last episode will air on May 17, 2015 and will soon have a direc-to-DVD movie and a spin-off series. Awards and Nominations *1 = Nominated for "Suspended For Fun" *2 = SpongeTechX, also nominated for Leader Plankton! *3 = Dillion9988, also nominated for Leader Plankton! and SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show *4 = Jon23812, also nominated for The SpongeTron & Pattron Show See Also *Bikini Bottom High: Summer Vacation - direc-to-DVD movie *Bikini Bottom University - Spin-off series Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Comedy Category:Featured Category:Squilliam Fancyson's Favorite Category:PG